pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bufio
Bufison "Bufio" Van Stomm is Buford's cousin, who awfully annoys Buford. He gets annoyed because he has a permanately good attidute, and looks almost exactly like him. Biography Early Life Bufio was born at Lincoln County, Nevada in 2001. He was a very spoiled baby, one reason why Buford hated him. Even though he was spoiled, he was very nice. He was a teacher's pet in Kindergarten and Pre-School.Django Middle Life When Bufio got older, he pretty much stayed the same, except his smile is even bigger. He soon moved to Danville, but that made Buford want to move. Though Buford's family did ''move, they just moved to the other side of town, where he met Phineas and Ferb. Later that summer, the Van Stomms had a family reunion, much to Buford's suspense. Biffany Van Stomm invited Bufio, Shellian Van Stomm, and Tranchacordian Van Stomm. Biffany told Bufio and Buford to get along, but they couldn't, so they went to Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb built a "bonding chamber". By the end of the day, Buford became friends with him, but Buford still was bully. (A Bully's Life) Future In the future, Bufio was revealed to marry Katie. When they got married, they had a kid, who is The Ballpit Kid, and named him Dan. The reason The Ballpit Kid is seen in past episodes is because he stole Phineas and Ferb's time machine and went to the past. (Epilogue) Personality Bufio is very nice, and always positive. He is the exact oppisite of Buford, and is against his family being bullies. He is very hard-working, and is good friends with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Irving, and Django. He is very good at impressing girls, and often impressed Katie easily. Katie was impressed by his by his nice personality, thinking that he is nicer then Buford. Bufio is also very smart, and is in Gifted class. He was always a teacher's pet. He is also very funny, and tries saying jokes all day, most of the time to cheer people up. He is also emotional, as he was very disapointed when Buford insulted him. Much like Irving, he is a very big fan of Phineas and Ferb, ever since seeing there rollercoaster go by his house. Design Much like everyone else, he has his own set of trademark clothes. *He has a blue shirt with various clouds on it. *He has the same pants and shoes as Buford. *He has red hair, possibly to symbol his personality is like Phineas's. *He permantly has a smile on him. *He has a huge chin. *He also has tiny eyes. Skills and Abilities *He is very skilled at the art of cooking, as opposed to Buford. *He can rollerskate. *Bufio is a wizard Relationships Family Buford Van Stomm Buford and Bufio used to be enemies, but are now more like frenemies. Buford used to not like him, because he was the opposite of a bully. He also looks much like Buford, so people often think the Buford is doing embaressing stuff, even though it is Bufio. After the episode A Bully's Life, they became frenemies, because Buford still bullies him. Shellian Van Stomm, and Tranchacordian Van Stomm Shellian and Trachacordian are his parents. They agreed with Bifanny that Bufio should hang out with Buford. Friends Phineas and Ferb Bufio is a big fan of Phineas and Ferb, and agrees with Irving that "They are the awesomest people full of stupifaction in the world". Other Friends *Isabella *Baljeet *Irving *Django Trivia *Bufio is one of the few members of the Van Stomm family that is shown. Background Information *It is possible that he is considered to be annoying by ''everyone, because Phineas and Ferb were sometimes sarcastic around him, and his parents secretly told him to hang out with Buford to get away from him. Appearances' *A Bully's Life Category:Characters Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Rivals Category:Fanon Works Category:Males Category:Asian Characters